


Chat the Chat

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Chat Noir, Cats, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marinette-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: Chat Noir and half of Paris are turned into animals leaving Marinette and the other half of Paris to sort everything out.Chaos ensues.Basically Marinette has to look after Chat and is awful at it while he is just plain awful.Inspired by my cat.





	1. The Vets

The vets office was packed with animals, Marinette sighed deeply and attempted to listen to the calming ticks of the clock over the loud chorus of the animal kingdom. Clutches in her arms was an unruly ball of fluff that was attempting to jump away, she didn’t really know why. It may have been because he didn’t like the other animals or he wanted to wander around. Marinette’s particular explanation for it was that he was a little shit.

Suddenly a voice called her name over the crowd of people and she was given the horrible task of having to wade through a swarm of angry Parisians while attempting to keep hold of her excitable partner who also happened to be a cat.

Marinette seriously hated her life.

She finally got through after recieving far too many envious glares and was met with a disgruntled looking lady. On any other normal day, Marinette assumed that the lady in question would have been as welcoming and cheerful as vets normally were but the sheer craziness of the day had worn down her spirit. This fact filled Marinette with a sort of morbid satisfaction because it meant that at least one person in Paris was having a worse day than her.

”So, who is this?” the vet asked looking up at Marinette from her computer screen.

Marinette stopped herself just in time from saying Chat just in time and in her most convincing lying voice she said “Charlie Noirson.”

She realised too late that this was a very stupid name to give but _miraculously_ she got away with it. 

“Ok can you put him down so we can give him his vaccinations” the vet asked, gesturing to the table in front of her.

Marinette looked down at the bundle of fur in her arms and was met with fearful green eyes looking back at her. She looked away quickly and gently placed him on the table despite his obvious discomfort. In an effort to remedy his stress she ran her fingers slowly through his long fur as the vet stuck needle after needle into the poor cats skin. She knew it was for the best but still, it had to hurt.

Eventually they made it out and Marinette couldn’t tell if she or Chat were more happy. He purred as they walked away from the dreaded place and Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

”See that wasn’t too bad” she offered but was only met with a hurt glare as they drove home. “Well I’m sorry,” she said glancing over at Chat, “when we get back I’ll give you some treats, does that help?” Finally she heard purring in response.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much an introduction of sorts then it will probably just be crack and fluff from here on out with no real plot except the fact he’s a cat and no real time line of events. So yeah, every rule of writing is being chucked out the window.


	2. Chat x Croissants

Marinette gazed happily at the fresh plate of croissants she had just made. They were hot and fresh out the oven leaving their delicious scent wafting around the small apartment; it was better than any air freshener.

Despite moving out from her parent’s Bakery, Marinette still enjoyed baking every now and then as a sort of treat for doing well in various things. This time the treat was for the beautiful garment she had just completed. It was probably the best one she had ever made and therefore in her eyes she definitely deserved some celebratory pastries.

Briefly, she wondered where Chat was but told herself that he was probably asleep somewhere, the lazy bugger.

Marinette quickly checked her phone to see if there was any news on the ladyblog about where the akuma could be but alas no details had surfaced yet.

‘Croissants time!’ she thought with a grin and looked up cheerfully at her once perfect plate of pastries and screamed.

On the kitchen counter sat Chat Noir with crumbs round his mouth next to an empty plate.

”HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT!?” she yelled, her eyes wide in a  state of shock.

”Mow.”


	3. Rat, Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to get some sleep tonight... 
> 
> here’s another chapter!

“Chat! Chat there’s a rat! Go get it! You’re a cat you like this kind of thing! Cha-at!” Marinette cried, her voice growing in volume and stress at every new sentence.

“Mow” said the cat in question, raising his eyebrow at the clear type casting at play; chasing a rat sounded like fun but he wouldn’t let her know that.

Lazily, he looked up at his Princess and blinked slowly before showing off his tiny pointed teeth in a wide yawn. Ha, he’d won!... was what he thought before Marinette promptly picked him up and chucked him outside, with the rat.

”Earn your keep!” she yelled jokingly before closing the door on him and any chance he had of having a lazy afternoon.

Chat stared at the rat silently, for all he knew it was another Parisian who had been turned into an animal, but from the looks of it he deduced that it probably wasn’t.It blinked at him with its wild eyes and ran.

The chase was afoot!

* * *

 

Marinette stared eagerly out the window to see if her troublesome partner had finally got rid of the rat. He’d been gone for ages, she’d seen him run after it a while ago and waited a bit but her patience had worn very thin after the last few days.

What she didn’t expect to see as she looked out was Chat fast asleep in the grass. He clearly had been there for a while as he was in a deep sleep that she envied at that point in time.

Without much logic or thinking involved, Marinette lay down next to Chat in the dew-dropped grass and smiled to herself as she felt the wind run through her hair.

‘I could get used to this’ she thought as a rat ran unnoticed past.


	4. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tried to make labels but Chat has other ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing I wrote for this AU and it was originally in my other work, ‘Miraculous Real Life’ as it’s based off what my cat did.

It was that magical time of year, when Marinette would gather all of her Christmas cards... and chop them up.

Now, before you say anything, it wasn’t as vicious as it sounded; it was to make labels. Yes, labels. One of the tamest things in the galaxy, unless you factor in the paper cuts they can give of course.

It was a good way of recycling and was normally quite easy, but this year she had an unexpected guest, Chat Noir. He, as himself, was enough trouble but this year fate decided to give her a punch in the face and turned him into a cat. Well that’s a lie, it was an akuma, ‘The Crazy Cat Lady’, who had turned a large amount of the population of Paris into animals. You would’ve thought that she would like Chat with a name like that but apparently not.

So here Marinette was trying to make labels with an over excited cat version of Chat Noir. Who ever said her life wasn’t exciting?

Marinette let out a deep sigh and grabbed the rather sharp scissors that Cat Chat was playing with. “No Chat bad Chat!” she scolded, looking into his wife green eyes. He looked... upset? No he was a cat, he couldn’t do that. Again she looked down at him and as he looked up with with big wide eyes, her heart melted and she resisted the urge to scoop him into a hug.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad? He was just a little kitty, what harm could he do? Marinette considered that it might even be a good thing that he was staying with her, she had never encountered cats that much before so this was like an adventure! A really cute adve-

Oh, no, wait scrap that. He was eating the labels.

”Chat! No!” Marinette yelled grabbing it from him, it had been one that she had been especially proud of as well. Studying it she saw perfect little punctures from tiny little teeth lining it.

She looked up at him angrily as if expecting an apology but was met with the sight of him munching at another one.

”Chat!!!!”

This, would be a long night.


	5. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino the chihuahua and Alya turn up.

“So Marinette, how’s Charlie Noirson?” Alya said sarcastically as she strolled into the room, she was followed a moment later by an excited looking chihuahua on a leash.

This aforementioned chihuahua was in fact Nino and therefore is he wasn’t at that moment a dog, the sight of Alya walking into her apartment with her boyfriend on a leash would have weirded Marinette out immensely. Sadly she couldn’t care less because she was in the middle of trying to get her stupid partner out of the hiding spot he’d gone in after he decided he didn’t like his food anymore.

”He’s great thanks,” Marinette replies eventually before calling out “Charlie!” in an attempt to make him appear though she knew it wouldn’t work. It wasn’t his name.

”Looks like Charlie isn’t coming running at your call. It’s almost as if... that wasn’t his name” Alya smirked, of course she knew that he was actually Chat Noir, anyone with half a brain could figure it out. Thankfully half the brains in Paris were currently occupying the bodies of animals so Marinette’s secret was somewhat safe.

”Tea or coffee?” Marinette asked simply and just like that the two were in the normal swing of things. 

Alya set herself down on her friend’s  manky old sofa that really needed replacing with Nino by her side and Marinette set about making drinks. Conversation flowed easily but Marinette couldn’t help wondering about how Alya was coping with looking after Nino.

”So... what’s it like with him?” the noirette said nodding her head Nino.

”It’s weird, you know,” Alya paused for a second as if considering what to say, “he’s still Nino but he’s not. I miss doing all the stuff we used to together, like going on dates and stuff like that. Plus there’s the fact that he still seems to fancy me.”

Marinette did a slight double take at the last sentence, “what do you mean?” she asked.

Alya gestured simply at the small chihuahua that was currently humping her leg enthusiastically while all the while staring at her with adorable brown puppy dog eyes.

“That’s just weird.”

“Yup.”

”Is he going to stop?”

”Not for a while.”

”You should do something about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh the end was weird.
> 
> I know a dog that does that but it’s not a chihuahua but I do know a chihuahua, he’s called Tyrion and he’s the cutest thing you ever seen.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, sorry I haven’t updated in ages life has been hectic!
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos :)


End file.
